


The promise of blood

by OliveBranch_10



Series: The 100 prompts (one shots) [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Battle, Gen, I'm sad sorry, Major Character Injury, Mount Weather, and death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranch_10/pseuds/OliveBranch_10





	The promise of blood

It wasn’t meant to be like this, she had moved so gracefully, had learned so much and she was so attune with her surroundings, no one would be able to hurt her so to be hit by a stray bullet was, well if Octavia wanted to be honest it was a disappointment. If she had to die in battle she thought, She’d prefer to die while fighting a real enemy, there was no battle against a bullet.

She was bleeding way too much, the loss made her fuzzy and suddenly she was full of regret. She’ll never hug Bellamy again, never will she see the smiles of her friends, she won’t be able to show them who she’d become, she’ll never be able to hold Lincoln again and she’d never be able to tell Clarke that she, in the end, understood her reasons. 

A face came into her blurry vision, it was familiar but it took her a minute to place it. “Indra.” She whispered, coughing up blood. “Rest Octavia kom skai kru.” If she wasn’t dying Octavia would have laughed at the worry in the woman’s voice. Shit she was dying. 

"My brother is he-" 

"He’s alive, a hero." 

Octavia nodded, understanding that while she might die, her brother would continue her family’s legacy. “Can you tell him I’m proud of him?” The words took more and more strength to get out and she squeezed Indra’s hand tighter to her chest. The warrior nodded and with a last sigh she whispered. "May we meet again." She could hear soft screams of her name, it sounded like her brother but she couldn’t open her eyes anymore, her mother was waiting.

-

Indra saw the moment Octavia’s heart stopped, how the last air slipped through her lips and her eyes closed upon the world, forever unseeing. "Yu gonplei ste odon." Taking the knife that belonged to another lost second from a long time ago, she cut of two braids. One for herself to treasure the Sky girl with a spirit so rare Indra could only wish she’d be blessed to meet again. The other braid was for the weeping brother. He was held back by grounder and sky people alike, screaming her name, but the roughness of his voice made him an animal wild in his panic and his eyes wet with the greatest fear. For a second Indra had to look within herself to find the courage to confront the man, a hundred times would she prefer a fight than this battle. 

He stopped screaming when she stood in front of him. “She fought well.” As if all the fight left him he crumbled, barely able to hold his own weight. She took his hand, placed Octavia’s braid in it and closed his hand into a fist, but she didn’t let him go. Squeezing his hand hard she looked at him. 

"She was proud to know that you survived."


End file.
